1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a solid jacket centrifuge comprising a rotatable and water-impermeable mantle surface adapted for being shiftable in an axial direction, a charging device for the material to be dewatered and at least one discharge means each for liquid and dewatered material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such solid jacket centrifuges are frequently named decanters if they are provided with a discharge worn for continuous operation. Solid jacket centrifuges are known in the shape of bucket centrifuges and bottle centrifuges, respectively, or in the shape of tube centrifuges, noting that with a certain rotational speed the centrifugal force substantially exceeds the force of gravity, so that the liquid contacts the rotor wall in the shape of a ring extending in parallel relation relative to the axis. In such a construction, there is provided in the axial direction an overflow for a heavy fraction and an overflow for a light fraction if both fractions are liquids. Discharging of solid matter must, as a rule, be effected by peeling or by manual operation.
From DE-PS 438 904, there is already known a centrifugal machine in which discharge operation is effected by axially shifting the drum mantle. The dried material is in this case discharged in the axial direction.